pokemongofandomcom-20200222-history
Meltan
Meltan is a Steel-type Mythical Pokémon. It evolves into Melmetal when fed 400 candies. Meltan is available as the reward for Special Research task Let's Go, Meltan. Alternatively, a Mystery Box can be received from Pokémon: Let's Go in order to capture more Meltan. Pokédex description Possible attacks Fast attacks Charged attacks Evolution family Gallery Meltan announcement.jpg|Meltan announcement Professor Willow with ancient Meltan illustration.jpg|Professor Willow with ancient Meltan illustration Meltan Pokedex.png | Meltan Pokédex entry Mystery Box.png | Mystery Box ??? nearby.jpeg|Meltan in nearby ??? encounter.jpeg|Meltan in encounter screen ??? Map View.jpeg|Meltan in Map View Meltan=Ditto.jpeg|Meltan becoming Ditto Shiny Meltan announcement.jpg|Shiny Meltan promotional image Trivia * Meltan was first teased after the September 2018 Community Day on September , 2018. Then it was officially revealed on September .Trainers from all over the world have reported sightings of a mysterious Pokémon!. Pokémon GO Live. Retrieved on 2018-09-25. ** It was originally unavailable for capture, but it appeared in the wild as a disguised Ditto.New Pokémon Discovered: Introducing Meltan!. YouTube. Retrieved on 2018-09-25. ** It is the first and only Pokémon to debut in Pokémon GO before any other Pokémon game, including main series. * On November , 2018, Meltan became available with the launch of the Special Research task series – Let's Go, Meltan. * Its maximum capture CP in Special Research is 463. * , 2019}} ** It was available until March , 2019.Shiny Meltan will appear for a limited time!. Pokémon GO Live. Retrieved on 2019-04-07. ** Shiny Meltan became available again from April , 2019 until May , 2019.Shiny Meltan returns for a limited time!. Pokémon GO Live. Retrieved on 2019-04-21. * Most of Meltan's body is made from liquid metal, and its shape is very fluid. It can use its liquid arms and legs to corrode metal and absorb it into its own body.What is Meltan. Pokémon.com. Retrieved on 2018-09-25. * Meltan generates electricity using the metal it absorbs from outside sources. It uses this electricity as an energy source and also as an attack that can be fired from its eye. * Clearly a curious Pokémon, Meltan is very expressive and shows an interest in all kinds of things. * Its name was originally displayed as "???" in gameplay and in game data it was referred either as "Pokémon 891" or "Kecleon", the second one was because of Meltan being initially released in the game by replacement of Kecleon assets before its own were added to game files. ** Additionally, following names were given for this Pokémon in player community before its official name was announced: "Nutto", "Nutface", "Incogditto", and “DittoNut”. All of these nicknames refer to either its nut-shaped head or its resemblance to Ditto. * Its small, silver body resembles Ditto and a hardware nut-shaped head with an eye floating inside, which when displayed in nearby as shadow silhouette resembles Unown. * Before Melmetal have been revealed there were speculations that Meltan would have an evolution form, as there were sound files in game data hinting it as well as mysterious shadow at the end of Pokemon Let's Go: Meltan Evolution Teaser Trailer. * There are sound files of Meltan's and Melmetal's cries in game assets. These files are called "pv891.wav" and "pv892.wav" and they implied that Meltan's National Pokédex entry number could be 891, which could confirm at least 86 new Pokémon species introduced in Generation VIII of the core games series, however after final release of this Pokémon to the game its Pokédex number was revealed to be #808. * It is one of the 4 Pokémon that require 400 candies to evolve, the other being Magikarp, Swablu and Wailmer. * Meltan candies can be acquired by sending Meltan from Pokémon GO to Pokémon: Let's Go. * Meltan is the only Mythical Pokémon that can evolve. References External links * Category:Mythical Pokémon